


The Grand Prize

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison's mother returns to Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to D and D.

Detective James Ellison had just walked into the locker room at the gym, and dropped his bag on the floor when his cell phone rang. The caller ID window on his new phone showed that the call was from home. He had just spoken to his partner, Detective Blair Sandburg, not more than thirty minutes ago. Since Blair already knew that Jim would be home in a couple of hours for dinner, he wondered what was up. 

"Hey, Blair." 

"Jim, sorry to bother you, but you need to come home as soon as you can." Blair's voice sounded strange. Jim couldn't quite put his finger on his tone. Apprehension, dismay, confusion--all of the above? 

"What is it?" Jim demanded. 

"Ah, there's someone here. You need to come home. I don't know exactly what to do." 

"Just tell me who's there. Right now." Jim was getting apprehensive himself. "What's wrong?" 

Blair cleared his throat. "Jim, it's your mother." 

"WHAT? Is this some sort of joke?" Jim asked through clenched teeth. 

"Now, Jim, do you think I would joke about something like this?" Blair sounded hurt. 

Jim could hardly think. "No, no, Blair, I'm sorry. I'll be right home." 

He snapped the phone closed, cutting the connection. He stood as still as a statute for at least thirty seconds, trying to let the information sink into his brain. His mother? After what, almost thirty years? He hadn't thought about her in years, and up until now, he had no idea whether she was even still alive. And what's more, he didn't really much care, he thought. 

He drove home in a daze. Maybe it wasn't his mother. Maybe it was someone playing a cruel joke, or lying for some reason, money or revenge. Hell, he didn't know what to think. Then he wondered if he even wanted to see her, if it was really she. It was a little too late for family reunions. Not a little, a lot. He wanted nothing from that woman, and he certainly wasn't up for tears and apologies after all this time. He figured there were only two reasons she would show up after all this time--she wanted something or she needed to clear her conscience. 

When he pulled up in front of his building, he killed the engine and lights, and just sat in the dark for five or six minutes. He didn't think he could do it. He just couldn't walk into his home, and say hello to the woman who abandoned him thirty years ago. He couldn't even refer to her as his mother, only "the woman". Jim ran his hand over his eyes, and massaged his temples. He was starting to get a major headache. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home. 

"Hello." Blair answered. 

"Is she still there? Can you talk?" 

"Yes and no. Wait." Through the receiver, Jim could hear Blair moving across the living room and out onto the deck, closing the door behind him. "Okay, Jim, I'm outside. Where are you?" 

"Downstairs in the truck. I can't do this; I can't come up there." Jim was anxious. "What would I say? I have absolutely nothing to say to her." 

"Jim, calm down. It's going to be okay. What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you want. Do you want me to tell her to leave?" 

"Yes. No. Blair, I don't know what to do. What should I do?" 

"Hey, Jim, I totally understand. You're freaked out. I'm freaked out, too. How do you think I felt when I answered the door and she told me who she was?" 

"How does she look? Did she say anything? Why is she here?" Jim was not handling this well at all. He was sweating and his stomach was churning. Blair could hear his breathing through the phone. It was fast and shallow. Blair was starting to worry that he would zone, or hyperventilate and pass out. 

"Jim, I'm coming down stairs. Right now." Blair went back into the living room, and spoke to the woman sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I'll be right back." She nodded at him. 

He ran down the stairs, and jogged quickly across the space from the street door to Jim's truck. He opened the door and jumped in. Jim was still sitting with the cell phone in his hand. His eyes were wide and unfocused. Blair assessed Jim's condition in seconds. He was used to dealing with Jim's changing Sentinel senses, and acutely aware of his body language. Jim was downright terrified. Blair was not used to seeing his normally cool and composed partner this way. Blair remembered the only other time he had seen Jim anywhere near this emotional was that terrible day when Incacha died. Blair reached out his hand and put it on Jim's shoulder, making him jump. 

Blair spoke quietly. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me. Breathe slowly and evenly. Come on, you can do it. Close your eyes and put your head back. That's it." Jim followed Blair's instructions. He slowly started to feel some control returning. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at Blair. 

Jim's voice was quiet. "I'm scared." 

Blair reached out his hand and slid it behind Jim's neck, pulling Jim towards him. He let himself be drawn to Blair, leaning against his shoulder. Blair didn't say anything. Nothing he could say would be enough to help him through this situation. It was just too overwhelming. Blair was more than angry at the woman for invading their lives, and for upsetting his partner this way. She had no right to disrupt their lives. They had overcome a lot of obstacles the last five and a half years, and things were going really well for both of them right now. It just wasn't fair. But Blair also knew better than question the fates as to why Jim's mother chose this time to make an appearance. There wasn't anything he could do about it, other than be there for Jim. 

Blair felt Jim's warm breath against his neck. His respiration was calming down finally. Blair stroked the back of Jim's head with his right hand while he had wrapped his left hand around Jim's shoulder. After many long minutes, Jim sighed and sat up. Blair waited patiently. 

Jim gave Blair an unhappy look. "I'm ready. Lets do it." 

"Jim, you want me to leave? I think you should do this alone." 

Jim shook his head adamantly. "No, please, I can't do it alone. I just can't. Please stay. There isn't anything she could say that you couldn't hear. Nothing. I need you with me on this. Please, Blair." 

Blair reached out his hand, and put his fingers on Jim's lips, silencing him. "Jim, all right, all right. Stop. I'll stay. I have never seen you so overwrought. Please try to calm down. Believe me, I know it's hard, but you've got to stay in control." 

"Yeah, you're right. I'll stay in control, as long as you're with me. Blair, what's she like?" 

Blair thought for a few seconds. "We hardly spoke other than just a few casual things. I didn't want to encourage her too much. I answered the door and she asked for you. I said you weren't home. Then she said she was your mother, and I was pretty much speechless. She seems pretty average, actually. Brown hair streaked with gray, blue eyes, about 5'6", maybe 125 pounds. And you kind of look like her, more than you look like your father. I didn't know what else to do so I invited her in, and called you. I hope that was the right thing." 

"Well, you couldn't exactly slam the door in her face, although I might have if I had answered it." Finally, Jim's voice was sounding a bit more normal to Blair's ears. 

Blair looked intently at his partner. "So, now what?" 

Jim returned his gaze. He inhaled and huffed out his breath loudly. "I'm ready." 

He opened the door, and purposefully strode to the glass door that led from the street into their building. He threw it open and climbed the stairs. Blair followed, smiling slightly at the determined set of Jim's head. He hoped everything would be all right. 

Jim's resolve lasted until Blair and he were standing in the hall outside the loft. He looked at Blair, his blue eyes distraught. Blair wrapped his hand around Jim's upper arm and gave it a squeeze. Jim opened the door, and walked in to meet his fate. 

* * *

Jim stopped a few feet inside the door and looked at "her". His mother. She didn't look like the devil incarnate as he had expected; the person he saw was just a normal-looking woman. And total stranger to him. He had wondered briefly if he would recognize her from his fragmented childhood memories, but no sense of recognition crossed his mind. She rose from the sofa and stood quietly looking at him. Her only sign of nervousness was the fact that she was clenching and unclenching her fingers. 

"Hello, Jimmy." Her voice was unremarkable. Flames didn't shoot from her mouth; she didn't have fangs. Jim stood dumbly, staring at her, unable to speak. Blair walked from behind Jim and stood next to him, touching his arm. Jim quickly glanced down at his friend, and looked back at "her". She took a couple of steps towards him, and he backed up. He couldn't go far since he was just inside the door. He backed into the door and stopped, still staring at her. 

"Jim, are you okay?" Blair asked quietly. Jim shook his head slightly to clear his addled brain. 

"Yes, I'm okay." He answered Blair. Then he looked at her again. His face was devoid of any emotion. "Hi." That was all he could manage right now. 

A look of confusion crossed her face. She wasn't quite sure what to do next. Blair was no help at all. He was at a loss for words himself. And Jim just stared. Blair finally broke the silence. 

"Why don't you both sit down, and I'll get some tea or something. Okay, Jim?" 

Jim nodded. He got his legs to move, and made it to the sofa, standing within a few feet of her, waiting for her to sit first. After she was seated, he sat on the edge of the sofa nearest the door. Blair wondered if Jim was trying to be sure that he had an escape route, just in case. Blair went out to the kitchen and pretended to be busy making the tea. He kept a close eye on Jim, 

She cleared her throat. "How have you been? You look well." 

Harsh words came to Jim's mind first, like how the hell do you know whether or not I look well, or how do you think I've been, you worthless excuse for a mother. But Jim's military training took over in the face of the enemy. 

"I'm fine, ma'am." 

"It's good to see you." She continued like she had seen him just last week. "I understand you're a police officer." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"I've seen your brother and your father today. They both seem to be doing well, also. William said that he had been ill, but he has recovered. I am glad he is all right." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Jim had not felt this ill at ease with anyone that he could remember. He just couldn't think of a thing to say to her. He always thought if he had the opportunity to see his mother, he would have had a thousand questions. Actually, he had only one. Why? But he couldn't bring himself to form the question. He didn't want to ask it, because he didn't want the answer. Because he knew the answer already. He didn't need her to reiterate it for him. It was all because he was a freak. 

His own father had said so, and if his father said it, it must be true. Parents didn't lie to their own children, did they? But he had had that talk with his father already. His father admitted that he was trying to protect a young Jim from the cruelties of the world. Better that Jim had denied his abilities than be singled out as different, a troublemaker, a freak. His father admitted he had known of Jim's unique sensory abilities since his early childhood, and tried to protect his son as well as he could. He had apologized for his mistakes, and Jim and William now had an amicable reconciliation. 

But his father had not abandoned his sons. While he had been a cold and hard taskmaster, he had shouldered his responsibilities, although reluctantly. This woman had abandoned her responsibilities. She packed up and left two young sons and a struggling, hurt husband. Jim remembered seeing his mother off and on the first year or so after she had left, but then the weeks became months, and the months turned into years without contact. And now she was back. Almost thirty years too late. 

Blair brought a tray with a pot of tea and two cups into the living room, and placed it on the table between the sofas. He poured a cup for Jim and handed it to him, black, the way he liked it. He looked at Jim's mother. 

"How do you take it?" 

"Black is fine. Thank you." She had a pleasant voice, a bit deep and clear. 

Blair handed her the tea. He looked over at Jim, gesturing to him that he was going to go upstairs. Jim glared at him, shaking his head slightly. "Don't leave me alone here!" His eyes clearly projected his thought to Blair. Blair smiled encouragingly at him. . 

"Hey, Jim, I'm wiped out. I'm going to bed." Blair ignored Jim's glare. He looked at Jim's mother. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Manners dictated at least an acknowledgement of their meeting. She had introduced herself to him as "Grace Ellison". He felt uncomfortable calling her Mrs. Ellison and he certainly couldn't refer to her as Grace. Besides, he would feel disloyal to Jim if he told her he was happy to have met her. He wasn't, so he settled for wishing her "good night". 

"It was nice to have met you." She acknowledged Blair. He just nodded to her, leaving mother and son alone together. They both watched Blair climb the stairs. She looked at Jim. "He seems like a nice person." . 

Jim finally spoke an entire sentence to his mother for the first time in thirty years. "Blair's a great person, and an exceptional partner." 

She nodded. "Jimmy, I know you must have things you want to ask me. You can ask me now." 

Jim held up his hand to stop her, almost as if warding off her verbal advances. He finally found his voice. "There is nothing I want to ask you. Nothing at all. I have no idea why you're here, and frankly, I don't care. It's way too late for explanations or excuses. I'm not interested." 

She sighed and did not argue. He wasn't her little boy any more. He was a grown man. Someone she didn't know. She rose, sitting down the teacup on the edge of the small table. "I think I should go, but I would like to talk to you again if that's okay with you. I won't call again if I don't have your permission. I understand how you must feel." 

Jim bristled at her statement regarding his feelings. He stood and took a step towards her. His voice was low and gruff with anger. His blue eyes bored into hers. "You have no idea how I feel. And I have absolutely no desire to discuss my feelings with you, now or at some future time." 

She was intimidated, as he had intended. He intended to make it clear to her that he wanted her to leave, and returning was not an option. She glanced up at him sideways. Her eyes were large and dark blue with tears suddenly welling in the corners. Jim was having none of it. 

"Oh, please, don't try the contrite mother routine on me. You're a stranger to me. I don't know what you expected to find here, but whatever it was, it wasn't some family reunion, that's for sure. How did you find me, anyway?" 

"Your father still lives in the house we lived in all those years ago, and he gave me your address. I asked him not to tell you I was coming to see you. I was afraid you would refuse outright if you knew I was coming." 

"You're right, I would have refused. It's getting late, and I have to work in the morning." Jim turned and walked over to the door, opening it. He stood and waited for her to cross the space between them. She stepped through the door, stopping just outside, looking up at him. 

"Jimmy, you probably won't believe this, but it was good to see you." She gave him a small smile. 

Jim just nodded. How in the hell was he supposed to answer that? He slowly and calmly shut the door, and clicked the dead bolt into place. 

* * *

Jim turned out all the lights, drew the blinds, and took the cup of coffee he had poured out into the living room. He sat in the dark, thinking. He tried to sift through his feelings. What exactly had happened and how did he feel? A year or two ago, he wouldn't even have thought about examining his feelings, but because of his relationship with Blair, he was more aware of his emotions and senses. He knew that if he reverted to his old ways, shutting down and ignoring his emotions, he would be irritable and short with his partner and his co-workers, making himself and everyone around him miserable. Because of Blair, he learned to examine his feelings, and to not be afraid of feeling scared, or lonely, or unhappy. And also he learned to enjoy feeling happy, loved, and content. 

Blair's subdued voice behind him interrupted his reflections. "Hey, Jim, you okay?" 

"Blair, come and sit with me." Since they had become intimate, Jim always called his lover "Blair" when they were alone together. He felt "Sandburg" and "Chief" were okay when they were at work or in public, but for someone as special as Blair, it seemed too impersonal to Jim to use anything but his first name when they were alone. Blair didn't much care how Jim addressed him, but he had been pleased when he first realized that, to Jim, it was a sign of affection. 

"I can't see a thing." 

"Don't turn on the light." 

"Keep talking so I can find you." 

Jim chuckled. "I can see you just fine." 

"Jim, you are such a smart ass." Blair laughed in the dark. Jim reached out and grabbed Blair's arm, pulling him down next to him. Blair leaned against Jim as he slid his arm around Blair's shoulders, holding him close. Blair sighed contentedly and snuggled in as he wrapped his arm around Jim's waist and curled his feet up on the sofa. They sat together for many long minutes, not talking, just holding. 

"You didn't answer me. How are you doing? That was pretty rough." Blair was concerned. 

"You know, I don't know how I feel. I'm all mixed up. I feel angry and upset, but I almost wanted her to hug me. I remember her holding me on her lap. I couldn't have been more than four or five. I feel stupid for still wanting to have that feeling again. Oh, man, I must sound really pathetic." 

"Jim, don't be so hard on yourself. Anthropologically, we all have the innate need to be nurtured by our parents. And emotionally, you were scarred by her abandonment. Your last memories were those of a small child. You have no adult memories to relate to, so psychologically you can only relate as a child can. You aren't pathetic, Jim; you're human. We all want to be loved." 

Jim laughed quietly and kissed the top of Blair's head. He loved Blair's little lectures. He remembered a time when they drove him crazy, but now, it was just another part of Blair that he accepted and loved. "Blair, you always make me feel better. Thanks." 

"Any time." 

They fell into easy silence, enjoying the closeness of each other. After a few minutes, Jim noticed Blair's breathing and heart rate had slowed. He had fallen asleep. Jim smiled in the dark, and gently shook him. "Come on, let's go to bed." 

* * *

The first call Jim made after work the next afternoon when he arrived home was to his father. Jim was cordial as usual, but not overly friendly. He still did not feel an easy camaraderie with his father. Jim knew he loved his father, but he didn't respect the man, as he knew he probably should. He still felt that his father had not done the correct thing by forcing him to ignore his sensory abilities as a child. He felt he had forgiven his father for that indiscretion, but he could not forget the pain it had caused him. Outward appearances had been more important than William's own son's feelings. It was difficult for Jim to overlook what he considered a betrayal, but he hoped that by accepting the fact that William had done what he thought was best for him as a child, he would be able to respect him as his father in time. But for now, he was content to at least have a cordial relationship with William after the years of separation. 

"Hello, Dad. How have you been?" 

"Jimmy, it's good to hear from you. I'm fine. How about you?" William's voice sounded stronger than the last time Jim had spoken to him a week or so ago when he had been recovering from a bout with bronchitis. 

Jim bit his lower lip. He used his self-control not to launch into a diatribe about the woman the first thing. "I'm doing okay, Dad. I called to ask you about her." Jim still adamantly refused to even think of Grace Ellison as his mother. 

William's voice was quiet. "You mean your mother, Jimmy?" 

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised when she showed up at my house." That was an understatement. Jim was downright shocked, but right now, he needed information. It wouldn't help to make his father feel like he was under interrogation. He managed to keep his voice conversational. 

"Yes, I was a bit surprised myself. It's been about three years since I had last heard from her myself." 

Jim was surprised by his father's statement. "Dad, you've been in contact with her in the last three years?" 

"Yes, son, I've heard from Grace over the years sporadically. She called off and on to inquire about you and your brother. I sent her news about you and him occasionally." 

"You never told me that she made any attempt to contact you. Why?" Jim was not happy. He had no idea that his father had been hiding this information. 

"Jimmy, you hardly ever came around for all those years. What was I supposed to do? Just call you up out of the blue, and tell you that your mother asked about you?" William sounded hurt. "You wanted nothing to do with me or Stephen." 

Jim breathed in and out several times, trying to remain calm. "We've talked about that, Dad. You know why I stayed away. I'm trying to get past all that now. I want a relationship with you." 

"Then come to dinner tomorrow night. Grace wants to see you. She wants to talk to you. I told her that you seemed to be more receptive to my overtures lately for a family reconciliation. Jimmy, your mother and I are getting older, and we both realize the mistakes we've made." 

"Dad, are you telling me that she's at your house? Is she staying with you?" 

"Why, yes, son. She's here now. She and I are trying to reconcile our differences. While I still harbor some resentment due to the fact that she left me and you boys, that was a long time ago, and she's a changed woman. After all, we were married quite young and we made mistakes. We both feel grateful that we share two children together, and we are trying to find it in our hearts to forgive each other. We don't expect a reconciliation as husband and wife, but we are hoping to become friends." 

Jim's voice was deep with anger. "How could you? She left us. We weren't good enough for her. I wasn't good enough. She didn't want a freak for a son." Jim stopped. He was dangerously close to being out of control. He could hardly breathe. "Dad, I'll talk to you later." He broke the connection. He couldn't talk to his father any longer. It was too overwhelming; the entire situation was too overwhelming. He went up the stairs to the bedroom, and lay down. His head was killing him. He hadn't had such a bad headache in many months, and it was making his stomach upset. 

* * *

Blair struggled to open the door while holding two bags of groceries and a six-pack of Coors Light in his arms. He had tried knocking to get Jim's attention, but after waiting and getting no response, he finally put the groceries on the floor, and fumbled for his keys. Jim was home, he knew. Where was he? When Blair unlocked the door and swung it open, he was greeted by darkness and silence. He was immediately on alert. 

Leaving the bags in the hallway, he stepped into the loft. "Jim, hey, man, what's up? Where are you?" He hit the light switch just inside the door and listened. He was rewarded with dead silence. He was getting worried. Jim's truck was parked out front, but Jim was not in the living room, bathroom or out on the deck. Blair called up the stairs as he climbed to the loft bedroom. He was surprised to see Jim sound asleep. Blair sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand lightly on Jim's face, trying not to startle him. Jim opened his eyes and smiled at his partner. Blair smiled back, sighing with relief. 

"Hey, Jim. Are you okay? I knocked but you didn't answer. Hell, man, I made enough noise to wake up the neighbors on the first floor, but you never even heard me. What gives?" Blair was concerned. He realized Jim's senses were out of sorts because of all the emotional upheaval of the past few days. 

Jim reached out and pulled Blair down to lay next to him. Blair put his head on Jim's chest while Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, holding him tight. Blair lay still for a long while, knowing that Jim needed the comfort of his presence. Blair listened to Jim's heartbeat. It was slow and steady. At least it wasn't racing in his chest. Whatever had upset him seemed to have abated for now. 

Blair raised his head, looking into Jim's eyes. "Tell me." He slid over next to Jim, lying on his side so he could look at him. Jim turned onto his side so his eyes were level with Blair's. 

"I just found out a little while ago that my father has had a reconciliation with my mother, and she is staying at his house right now. They want me to come to dinner tomorrow night. He says she wants to talk to me, to apologize or whatever. He feels that it's the right thing to do now that they are both older, and are ready to admit to their mistakes regarding Stephen and me." Jim stopped and sighed heavily. "Blair, I don't know what the hell to do. I feel so awful. I want to run away." 

Jim's eyes were boring into Blair's, seeking help and comfort. Blair wasn't used to seeing Jim so vulnerable. It almost made him cry. Blair slid his arm behind Jim's neck and kissed him gently. Jim needed him. He needed the comfort Blair had to offer. Blair looked at him resolutely 

"Jim, we'll talk about this in the morning." His tone was calm, but firm. Blair was in control, and Jim knew better than argue. He allowed himself to be led. He always felt safe in Blair's arms. Blair's lovemaking was gentle and slow. Jim gave his mind and body over to Blair for consolation and care. He always watched out for Jim, and he helped Jim forget, if only for a little while. Tomorrow they would deal with their problems, but tonight all that existed were the two of them, safe in their own little world. 

In the morning, Blair awoke first. He padded down the stairs and to the bathroom, realizing that he had left the front door wide open, the groceries still sat on the floor in the doorway. He had to laugh at himself. He crossed the room and grabbed the bags, dropping them onto the kitchen counter. Luckily only a couple of the items needed refrigeration, so he was able to salvage most of the groceries. He tossed out the ruined food and put the remainder away quickly. He put on fresh coffee, and went to take a shower. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee woke Jim. He stretched and smiled. Thank God for Blair Sandburg. Because of him, Jim knew he could muddle through the day, and the evening that lay ahead. He had decided he would go to his father's as requested. Some of the shock of seeing his mother in the flesh was wearing off, and his panther-curiosity was revving up. He was a grown man, not a child. He could meet with his parents, and be in control. He gave himself a strict lecture. He would be civil and courteous. He would hear what she had to say. Then he would leave. Then his father would have to admit that Jim had, at least, tried. That was the extent of the effort he was willing to expend regarding his mother. With that decision being made, Jim got out of bed and faced the day. 

* * *

At 7 p.m. sharp, Jim Ellison was knocking on the door of his father's house. He and Blair had discussed the fact that Jim should go alone to meet with his parents. Blair agreed that it was the right thing to do. While Jim agreed, he felt defenseless without Blair at his side, and he was irritated with himself for feeling like a small child. He told himself that it was only one evening. Actually, he figured that two hours with his parents would be an adequate amount of time to be considered as within the bounds of social civility. Two hours seemed like a more than reasonable amount of time to him. After that, all bets were off. Then he could make his escape. 

William opened the door, and greeted his oldest son. "Jimmy, come in. I'm glad you came." He ushered Jim into the living room. "Let me take your coat. Sit down, son." 

Jim took off his jacket, and handed it to his father, sitting in the blue flowered damask chair. Jim didn't want to give his mother the opportunity to sit next to him on the sofa. He wasn't ready to have her in close proximity, and this forestalled any chance that she would sit next to him. Grace came into the living room, and Jim rose when she entered. 

"Hello, James. I'm glad to see you." 

"Thank you, ma'am." Jim just couldn't tell her he was happy to see her. He felt terribly uncomfortable in her presence. 

Grace smiled calmly at him. "Please, Jimmy, sit down. Would you like something to drink?" 

William interrupted. "Grace, Jim would probably like a beer. I'll get it. You sit down and visit." With that, William started in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh, Jim, Sally fixed dinner for us before she left. She said to tell you hello, and she would see you on your next visit." 

"Okay, Dad. Please thank her for me." 

Jim forced himself to sit casually. He had to fight the urge to fidget. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so nervous around anyone. He thought he was nervous the first time he had made love with Blair, but this was a lot worse. His throat was so dry he didn't think he could speak even if he had something to say. Jim practically jumped when Grace spoke to him. 

"Jimmy, I realize this is very difficult for you. I will do anything to make it easier. Just tell me what I can do to help you realize that I'm here to try and make up to you for what I've done to your life. Is there anything I can say to at least open the door of communication between us? Please, Jim, I'm willing to do anything." Grace's voice was soft and warm. 

Jim was surprised that he liked the sound of her voice. He sent his sense of smell over her. He was hit with an olfactory memory. He remembered what she smelled like. It startled him that the memory of her fragrance was stored in his brain, and it was even more startling to him that he could retrieve the memory after all these years. 

Jim looked at her; surprised again that he found her appearance agreeable. He opened up his senses to her, and his instincts told him that she was sincere about her desire to seek his forgiveness and understanding. Her breathing and heart rate did not indicate deceit. But his heart told him that he had been wounded deeply, and he wasn't yet ready to accept her as his mother. He needed time to sort all these feelings through. As he watched her, she waited patiently as he sifted through the thoughts and emotions flooding through him. 

When he finally answered, his voice was reflective. "I need some time to think about everything. It's been all so sudden. I wasn't prepared for any of this. I can't really tell you right now what it would take to breach the gap between us. I can't even tell you if that's possible." He paused for a few seconds, regrouping his thoughts. "I know that I would have to have some understanding of what happened and why. But I don't know if that would be enough. It's been so long, and so many things have happened. I don't know if I even want to try." 

Tears ran down Grace's face. She ignored them. "Jimmy, please let me try. I'm sorry to be so emotional. It happens a lot these days. I'm not trying to manipulate you in any way. You have to believe me. I don't expect you to treat me like a mother. I don't deserve to be treated that way. I feel you have a right to know about me, and your father says that what I did caused a huge rift in your life. I will always feel guilty about what I did to you, and to your brother. But you, Jimmy, you were always the sensitive one. You always were so caring. You were the one whose feelings were hurt the easiest. Stephen always seemed to be able to handle life easier than you." 

Jim sighed deeply, shaking his head, almost in distaste. "Well, I guess the military made a man out of me. I learned how useless emotions and feelings were in the military and in the jungle. And being a cop doesn't leave much room for whining. It's probably a good thing you took off. It sounds like I would have been a wimp. At least I don't regret my life and how I've handled it." 

"It makes me quite sad to realize that this is what I've done to you. You don't have a family of your own. I always thought you would be the one to want children and a family." 

Jim looked at her in astonishment. "Children? I wasn't sure I ever wanted children. I wouldn't subject them to a childhood like mine. I couldn't take the risk that I wouldn't be like Dad or you. It's only been in the last few years that I've learned to love anyone. It took me all these years to finally open up myself to let someone love me." 

Grace sat quietly letting Jim talk. Jim was shocked at himself for even talking as much as he had. He wasn't usually like this with anyone but Blair. He had spoken more openly to her than anyone else in his life other than Blair. He was a bit perplexed that she could make him feel so at ease in such a short period of time. Jim looked past Grace, noticing that William had stopped in the doorway, listening. He came into the room, and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Grace. 

"Jimmy, I'd like to know more about this woman is who makes you feel loved. It makes me very happy to know you've found someone after Carolyn." William stated. 

Grace put her hand on William's arm, glancing quickly at Jim, their eyes meeting. He ignored her discerning glance. 

"William, Jimmy doesn't have to tell you details of his personal life." She smiled at him as she chided him gently. 

"I wasn't being nosy, just interested. Jimmy deserved to find another person to share his life with." William prattled on. "I would like to meet her, that's all. That's what fathers do, you know." 

"Dad, I'm not in love with some woman. I'm in love with my partner." Jim decided he might as well get it out in the open. This way if his father threw him out, it would settle a lot of problems in his life. William just stared at his son. After a long pause, he directed a question at Jim. 

"Son, isn't your partner that young fellow that I've met a few times?" 

"That's right, Dad. That's my partner. Blair Sandburg. And he's also my lover." 

"Jim, I didn't realize...I didn't know that you were, ah...are you in love with another man?" 

Jim looked solemnly at his father. "Well, yes, I am. And I have been for almost a year. It's been the best relationship of my life. And I plan on keeping the relationship for the rest of my life. We've made a commitment to each other. A lifelong commitment." 

William was definitely taken aback. "Jimmy, why didn't you tell me you were a homosexual?" 

"Dad, I didn't tell you because, for one thing, it's none of your business, and for another, I am not gay. I don't want to be with men. I also don't want to be with women. I want to be with Blair." 

"Why?" William blurted out. 

Jim looked at his father with his steely blue eyes. "It's because I am a Sentinel. That's what a person with my abilities is called. And Blair is my Guide. He does just that. He guides me. He keeps me safe. He's taught me how to control my abilities. And he loves me. That's the way it is. It's my Karma. I'm telling you this now because if the relationship between you and I, Dad, is going to continue, you have to realize that this is my life, and I like it." 

Jim looked at Grace. "Ma'am, thank you for the invitation for dinner, but if you don't mind, I really have to go. It's been a bit overwhelming tonight, and I have a lot of thinking to do. Good night." Jim grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, leaving his stunned parents sitting on the sofa, wondering just what the hell had happened. He went home to Blair. 

* * *

Arriving home after his encounter with William and Grace, Jim was greeted by a living room lighted with candles and music playing softly in the background. Blair was stretched out on the sofa, reading by the glow of one small lamp. He looked over his shoulder as Jim entered the apartment. 

"Hi, Jim. You're home kind of early. Everything go okay?" He asked quietly. He got up and came over to stand in front of Jim, watching his face. Jim stood for several long seconds before he answered. 

"Well, Blair, I might have solved my problem on how to deal with my parents." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I told them about us. And I did it for the wrong reasons." Jim's blue eyes touched Blair's. 

"You want to tell me about it?" His voice was gentle. Jim glanced at his partner, smiling. 

"Blair, you don't have to walk around on egg shells. I'm not going to fall apart. At least I hope I don't. You're being way too quiet and still. I don't like it much. I want you to act like you. It makes me even more anxious when you expect the worst." 

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I was just trying to give you some space; trying to stay out of your way. I didn't want to bug you." Blair's eyes were wide and dark blue with concern. 

Jim reached out and pulled him close, hugging him. He buried his nose in Blair's hair, smelling the lightly vanilla-scented fragrance of his shampoo. "Umm, you smell good." 

Blair looked him, smiling. "I washed my hair. Did you eat?" 

"No." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yes." 

"You want to eat something?" 

"You mean besides you?" 

"Yup, you can have me later. But for right now, I didn't eat either. I was too nervous for you. I'm hungry now." 

"I'll have whatever your having." Jim leaned down and kissed Blair's neck and ear, giving Blair goose bumps. 

"I'm having scrambled eggs and toast." Blair informed Jim. 

Blair turned his head towards Jim, timing it just right, so the kiss that Jim intended to land on Blair's ear landed on Blair's lips. Blair slid his hand behind Jim's head, pressing Jim's lips against his. He slipped his tongue into Jim's mouth. Jim moaned softly as Blair's tongue sent tiny shivers down Jim's neck and spine on its journey around the inside of Jim's mouth. Blair's hand held Jim's neck firmly, pressing even harder. Blair moved his hand down the front of Jim's slacks, rubbing his hand over Jim's growing erection. The material of Jim's dress pants was thin, and he jumped slightly as Blair caressed him. His senses tingled. He had been on high alert tonight during the encounter with his parents, and his senses were still heightened more than usual. Every touch of Blair's body and hands on his body sent vibrations coursing through his limbs and torso. 

Blair finally released the hold on the back of Jim's neck. Jim was breathing heavily. 

"Please, Blair. And tonight, don't be so gentle." He whispered huskily into Blair's ear. 

Blair's laughter was deep and soft. "Jim, I was trying to be nice last night. You were really upset." 

"Don't be nice tonight. Okay?" 

Blair looked into Jim's beckoning blue eyes, seeing his desire. "Okay, Jim. I think I can handle that." 

Blair took Jim's hand and led him into the living room. He pulled a throw from the sofa, and spread it on the floor. He unzipped Jim's trousers and pulled them down around his ankles, where Jim stepped out of them. He then removed Jim's and his own boxers, tossing them into the growing pile of clothes. Jim pulled off his shirt, and reached over and pulled Blair's shirt from him, adding them to the pile. Blair reached up and pulled Jim to the floor, stretching his length against Jim's, enjoying the touch of his body against Jim's. Jim closed his eyes as they lay next to each other for a few minutes, feeling the warm comfort each had to offer. 

Blair's usual energy started to kick in, and his mouth soon found Jim's. He had to make love to Jim. He just had to, right here and now. He couldn't wait any longer, nor could he be still any longer. Blair's hands and mouth sought out and savored every inch of Jim's body. Jim left his senses open more than he usually did. Blair was a tenacious lover, and he had the ability to sense just what Jim needed, and he gave it to him fully. But then he liked to push Jim over the edge just a bit. Give him a little more sensory input than Jim thought he could take. Blair knew how much Jim could handle. He would never hurt Jim or jeopardize him in any, but he wanted Jim to test his limits. Tonight, Blair teased and caressed until Jim thought he would explode. Twice Jim was on the verge of his coming, but Blair pulled him back both times. Stretching his boundaries, sending shock waves of pleasure through Jim. 

"Now, please Blair. Now." Jim pleaded. 

"No. Not just yet. I want you to feel, Jim. Lose yourself. Let yourself go." Blair guided him through the sea of sensations. 

"Blair. Blair. Oh, I...I can't stand it...Please!" 

"You told me not to be nice." Blair informed him. "Say please again, Jim." 

"Since when do you...Oh, my God!...listen to me. Blair, please!" 

"Oh, I always listen." Blair's voice was erotic. "I just don't always do what you ask." 

Jim could hardly think straight. "I'm going...to kill you." He gasped out. 

Blair's laugh was deep. "You want me to finish first before you kill me?" 

"Hell, yes!" 

Just when Jim thought he would go crazy with desperate ache in his groin, when he was sure he would die from ecstasy, only then did Blair allow him to be fulfilled. His orgasm was strong and deep and satisfying. He shuddered and moaned as it traveled through his body, and he gave in to the pleasure of its coming fully. 

And Blair was always so pleased with himself after he managed to have Jim writhing and moaning under his hands. He liked nothing better than to watch as Jim lost control. Only Blair had the ability to do that. And he loved it. Jim, so always in control, so sure of himself, so muscular and powerful, was putty in the hands of Blair Sandburg. Blair enjoyed the physical domination of his partner during their lovemaking. Watching Jim give himself over to Blair was the most important thing Blair could ever imagine. Knowing that Jim trusted him that completely was a powerful aphrodisiac. Tonight was no exception. While Blair was savoring Jim and enjoying his cries of pleasure, he had had to stop for a few seconds, and catch his breath as his own orgasm traveled through his body. Blair enjoyed each encounter as much if not more than that first time he made Jim lose control. 

* * *

They had made love only two or three times. They were both still in the exploration stage, figuring out what the other liked. Jim was the one in control so far, and Blair had acquiesced readily those first couple of times. But that night, something was different. Blair initiated the session, and he decided that it was time Jim realized that he had to have control some of the time. Jim lay on his back, submitting to Blair's explorations and caresses. Waves of pleasure coursed through Jim as Blair slid his mouth around Jim's penis. The sensations went from pleasant to overwhelming. His senses were too open and he was starting to lose control. He tried to dial down, but Blair's mouth on him was so hot and wet that he had trouble concentrating, and picturing his tactile dial. He tried to pull away to lessen the relentless sensations flooding through him. He had never felt anything like this before. 

Blair was having none of it. Jim tried to retreat a bit, but Blair lifted himself from his caressing of Jim's organ, and grabbed Jim's wrists, pinning them down. Blair leaned his body weight on Jim, holding him still. Jim tried to push him off, but Blair's strength surprised Jim. He had never been treated like this before. No woman had ever had the strength to hold him down, and have her way with his body. He would have never allowed it. But now, he was startled by the intensity of his feelings brought on by Blair's mastery over him, coupled with his overly active senses, he was becoming more aroused by the second. Blair sidled himself along Jim's body, sending quivers through Jim as Blair's body hair rubbed against Jim's smooth skin. He put his lips to Jim's ear, whispering to him. 

"Easy." Blair sucked the lobe of Jim's ear, and ran his tongue around the inside. "Take it easy. Don't fight it. You'll be okay. I'm right here. Just go with it. Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you." 

Blair's reassuring voice stopped Jim's efforts to retreat. He listened to his Guide. He breathed heavily in and out several times, calming himself. Blair slid back down Jim's body, kissing as he went. He did not release his hold of Jim's wrists until he swung his legs over Jim's body and held Jim's arms between his thighs and Jim's torso. Jim tested Blair's resolve and strength. He tried to slide his arms out, but Blair just squeezed him tighter. Jim couldn't move. The fact he was at the mercy of Blair's whim aroused him. His erection, which had started to soften when he had become uneasy, hardened quickly. Blair smiled to himself. He knew Jim was excited by the fact that Blair was in control. 

With his hands and mouth free, Blair resumed his teasing of Jim's shaft with his mouth and he fondled Jim's balls with one hand while his other hand caressed any skin within the reach of his arm. Jim's breathing came in hard, raspy gasps. The sensations were coursing through him and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He wiggled vainly a few times, but Blair gave no quarter. Blair kept up his licking and sucking, squeezing Jim's sac gently, and lightly rolling his testicles between his fingers. Jim tried to arch and thrust his hips in rhythm to Blair's mouth, but Blair held him fast. He had to accept what Blair gave to him, when he gave it to him, and how he gave it to him. And Blair gave it to him, fast and slow, hard and soft, over and over. This had never happened to him before. He had absolutely no control of the situation. Jim's senses were screaming; he was screaming, but Blair didn't let up. 

And to heat things up even more, Blair's crotch was pressed against Jim's chest. Jim felt like he was going to go into nuclear meltdown any second. He could feel Blair's dick pressing against his stomach, hot and hard, as Blair leaned against him. He could feel each drop of fluid from Blair's erection as it dripped onto his body, slid across his hip and down the inside of his thigh. He was sure that he had burn marks on his body. Jim could smell the fiery liquid that trickled from his lover's body. The scent alone was enough to zone him out. Blair let Jim get to the very edge of a major zone out. Every sense was out of control. He was falling. Blair waited another second, feeling Jim's body tense up for the final explosion. Only then did he slide two of his fingers into Jim's hot cavity, and Jim's orgasm was long, powerful, and awesome. 

After Jim was able to speak, he looked in wonder at his lover. "Blair, will it always be like this? This passionate, this intense?" 

Blair looked at him with satisfaction in his eyes, and a sexy smile on his lips. "Yes." 

* * *

Blair was asleep. Jim woke him, shaking his shoulder. "Come on, I need a shower." 

"Leave me alone. I already had a shower. I want to sleep." Blair replied grumpily. Jim stood, and dragged a sleepy Blair to his feet. Seeing Blair sleepy-eyed, watching Jim sideways from under those smoky lashes, and pouting with those tantalizing lips, drove Jim crazy. Blair was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen. He gently pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Jim, I don't want a shower." Blair insisted as he tried to escape the clutches of his partner, but to no avail. Jim wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, pulling him close, and ran his hand through Blair's disheveled hair, stopping to clasp his hand around the back of Blair's head. Jim covered Blair's mouth with his, kissing him, teasing him with his tongue, sucking his lower lip. Jim ran his teeth gently across Blair's jaw line and down his throat. Blair threw back his head giving Jim access to his neck. Jim tuned into Blair's heart rate as it started to climb, and Blair's body heat was rising. He placed a trail of kisses back up his neck and chin to his mouth, again kissing Blair deeply. When Jim released him, he looked into those summer blue eyes he loved so much. They were now dark and dusky with desire. 

"That's two nights you made love to me, so I owe you. Let's take a shower." Jim suggested. 

Blair nodded, and whispered. "That's okay, Jim. I'm not keeping score. But a shower sounds really great." 

Jim smiled, fondling the warm skin of Blair's buttocks. He trailed his hands to Blair's hips, and dug his thumbs into the spaces above Blair's hipbones. Blair leaned into Jim with his hands on Jim's chest, rolling Jim's nipples between his thumbs and fingers. 

"What made you change your mind about that shower, Blair?" Jim's voice was low and inviting. 

Blair gave Jim a quirky smile. "Jim, you're a rotten bastard." 

They went into the bathroom where Jim pulled some fresh towels from the pile inside the bathroom door, and dropped them onto the floor next to the tub. He turned on the shower to a comfortably hot and steamy temperature. He stepped in and reached for Blair. 

"Does it hurt your hair if I wash it again? I want to. It feels really good in my hands." 

"No. Go ahead." Blair invited. 

Blair stood with his back to Jim as Jim poured a pool of Blair's favorite shampoo into his hands. He rubbed them together lightly, and lathered Blair's head, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. He ran his hands through Blair's hair, feeling each hair tickle his fingers and wrists. Blair responded immediately. He was hard in seconds. Jim chuckled. 

Jim trailed his hands over Blair's head, down his neck, and around his shoulders. He slid wet hands up and down Blair's back and butt, returning up his hips and stomach to his chest. He teased his nipples hard with gentle nails, and tickled Blair's navel. He pressed his body against Blair as he ran his hands up and down his chest and across his hips, and on the inside of his thighs. Blair leaned back against Jim and moaned softly. Blair loved to be caressed. Jim planted his feet firmly to steady them both. . 

"Blair, thanks." Jim murmured into Blair's ear, running his tongue around the inside of his ear. 

Goose bumps traveled down Blair's arm. "For what, Jim?" 

"For understanding." 

Jim slid his soapy hand under Blair's chin and turned his face up towards his, covering Blair's lips with his, kissing Blair's very kissable, so inviting mouth. Jim could never get enough of Blair. He started with a gentle kiss that became more demanding. Blair opened his mouth and beckoned Jim's tongue to come inside, which it did willingly. The hot water splashed over their bodies. Jim could feel each individual drop as it hit his back. It felt marvelous. He cradled Blair's head in the crook of his arm, wrapping his arm under Blair's chin, positioning his face within easy reach of his mouth. He made sure the water from the shower didn't run onto Blair's upturned face and into his nose. Drowning Blair was definitely NOT in his plans. 

Jim's kissing never let up while he slid his hand down to caress Blair's erection. When Jim started to stroke, Blair's breathing and heart rate rocketed up. Blair's hands reached for Jim's, to direct him where he wanted Jim to touch him. Jim stopped his exploration of Blair's dick long enough to grasp his wrists and slide them into the hand of the arm that he had wrapped around Blair's neck. Now Jim had control over him. Tonight he needed to feel in control. He would touch Blair where he wanted to, and Blair couldn't escape if he wanted to. Not that he did. He would have told Jim to rub him faster and harder if he could have; to hold him tighter, that he wanted more, if Jim would have let him speak. The only thing Blair could do was lean back against Jim, and give in to the remarkable sensations of Jim's hand fondling, caressing, and teasing. Jim's mouth on his was demanding, his tongue never still. Blair couldn't talk, only feel. 

Jim kissed him so long and so hard, Blair thought he would pass out. Jim was insatiable tonight. He let Blair have a few seconds to catch his breath occasionally, only long enough to place wet kisses on Blair's eyelids, before he resumed his conquering of Blair's mouth. Jim's hand worked its way up and down Blair's body, findings its way to his hard shaft, sliding and caressing, never stopping. He ran his fingers over Blair's testicles and across his body's opening, and back to his erection, teasing the end with the tip of his little finger. Blair's whimpers of delight sent Jim's brain into orbit. He sensed Blair's body gathering itself, preparing for its release, and Jim held him tighter, pressing his upper arm across Blair's stomach while bringing Blair's body to fulfillment with his skillful hand. Blair tensed; he sucked in his breath sharply through his nose and held it, his blood burned in his veins; the world stopped. Then Blair's orgasm coursed through him, sending spasms of pleasure through every inch of his body. He would have yelled if Jim's mouth hadn't been covering his so completely. He had to settle for moaning deep in his throat, 

The feel of Blair's body against Jim's; the scent of Blair's semen; the touch of Jim's hand on Blair's skin; the sounds of Blair's moans of pleasure; the sight of Blair's face replete with the total satisfaction that only Jim could give him--all these sensations combined went straight to Jim's brain, heart, and soul. He came seconds after Blair. He could not control his body's reaction to his lover's pleasure, nor did he wish to. Making love with Blair was the most sensual experience Jim had ever had. 

After the water had washed them both clean, Jim turned off the shower. Blair was like a jellyfish washed up on the shore. His legs refused to work, and his spine was gone. 

"Hey, Jim. Just leave me here. I'm going to just stay right here and sleep." Blair murmured, laying his head back against Jim, his eyes closed. 

Jim laughed at Blair's statement. "Blair, is that your way of telling me you enjoyed that?" 

Jim guided him as he slid down onto his knees. Jim reached over the side of the tub, grabbed several towels and wrapped them around Blair. He reached for a towel for himself, and dried his body. 

"Oh, man, Jim, enjoyed is just too small a word. It was great, fantastic, wonderful, warm, wet, and I love you." 

Jim laughed even harder. "I love you too, you idiot. And I'm starving. Let's go and eat. 

"Sounds good. I could eat, if I can stay awake long enough." 

Jim helped Blair out of the tub, examining his wrists, making sure he hadn't been too rough with him. Jim didn't like leaving bruises on Blair's body. Jim was no longer surprised that his manhandling of Blair didn't leave marks. But he still liked to check; just to be sure he had remained in control enough not to hurt him. Jim could never tolerate hurting Blair in any way. 

The first couple of times during their lovemaking when Blair had begged Jim to do it harder or rougher, Jim had been surprised. He was a considerate lover, and he treated Blair like he treated his other lovers. But his other lovers had all been women. What he would have considered rough treatment with a woman was too gentle for Blair. Blair told Jim he wanted to feel Jim's hands and mouth with a firm touch, not a gentle brush. He had blithely informed Jim that he wasn't a woman who had to be touched carefully, but that he was a man, and expected to be treated as one. He had to encourage Jim at first, and had reassured Jim that he wasn't hurting him. Several times after Jim had responded with a harder and rougher encounter, he had examined Blair's body, surprised that he didn't have bruises on him. Jim had thought his handling would have caused bruising, but Blair was a lot tougher than Jim had first realized. Jim came to realize that Blair encouraged Jim to manhandle him because he liked it. Blair liked their physical encounters immensely and he enjoyed their boisterous play. Jim had never had this type of experience before, and neither had Blair. Both of them reveled in it. 

* * *

After that meal of scrambled eggs and toast, Blair and Jim crawled into their bed, both drowsy from satiated bodies and full bellies. Jim was lying on his stomach with his arm stretched across Blair's chest. He lay on his back snuggled in close to Jim. 

"Jim, do you want to tell me now?" Blair turned his face to look into Jim's eyes. In the dark, he could just make out the diamond blue orbs watching him. 

"Yeah, I think I'd better." 

"What did you mean, for the wrong reasons?" 

"I told them about us to shock them. I was hoping they would throw me out telling me to never darken their door again. It would be easier if they didn't want to see me ever again. It would solve all my problems. I sounded really nasty about it. I figure if Dad were pissed, he would convince her not to try reconciliation. Or she would realize I was a jerk. That it wasn't worth the trouble. That I wasn't worth the trouble. So I practically threw it in their faces, daring them to question or challenge me." 

"You mean you did it so you wouldn't have to face your mother, and what she did. Or your father, and how he treated you." 

"Yes. That way, they would leave me alone." 

"Jim, that's not right. I know they hurt you, but they seem to be willing to admit how wrong they were. They can't change the past, but they can try to do the right things in the future. They're your family. It's important to have family, you know that." 

"You're right, you're right. It was stupid. I was scared. I just don't know what to say to her. Blair, I was sitting there, and I felt like I could like her. And I felt like I was betraying myself, my younger self, if I liked her. Does that make any sense?" 

"You would have to forgive her to like her and your father. You would have to forgive them both, and yourself, too." 

Jim sighed deeply. "It's so hard to deal with all of this. It seemed like a good idea at the time to just not have to deal with any of it. It was more the way I did it than what I said. Now I'm angry with myself for using you like that. Blair, I'm so sorry. That wasn't right." Jim's voice wavered. 

"Hey, it's okay. Come on. This has been a hell of a few days." Blair ran his hand up and down Jim's arm that was draped across his chest. 

"Blair, why do you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Always forgive me. Always. No matter what I do, or how terrible I am to you, or how I've hurt you, you always forgive me." 

Blair was quiet. Jim waited until he finally answered. " I was going to say something trite, like I love you, that's why. But I guess it's because I realize you aren't trying to hurt me, you're trying to protect yourself. Even though sometimes you have hurt me while trying to protect yourself. I try not to take it personally. I don't think you're being malicious on purpose. I think you just are so used to covering up your feelings and protecting your heart, you protect yourself instinctively. I happen to be in the way sometimes. But since we've been together, since that first time we realized how we really felt about each other, you've opened up a lot to me. I feel like I'm part of your life now, and I like it." 

Jim was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He felt sad and wonderful at the same time. He contemplated for several minutes. Blair's breathing was slowing; he was falling asleep. 

"Blair?" 

"Hmm." 

"I want you to be happy." 

"Then you've achieved your goal, Jim." 

* * *

Jim Ellison answered the knock on the front door of the left. Grace Ellison smiled at her son. 

Jim stepped aside, waving her in. "Come in please, and have a seat." He ushered her into the living room. "What can I get you to drink?" 

"Thank you, Jimmy, for inviting me. And I would love a beer, if that's okay with you." She smiled up at Jim. 

"Of course it's okay. Why would you ask?" 

She laughed pleasantly. "Oh, it's your father. He thinks it's a little crude for a woman to be seen gulping from a beer bottle." 

"I had no idea Dad was so old fashioned. I can always put it in a glass, if you like." 

She laughed again. "No, that won't be necessary. A bottle will do just fine." 

Jim went out to the kitchen just as Blair came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jim smiled at him. "Blair, you want a beer?" 

"Sounds great, man. I'm starved. When do we eat?" He glanced into the living room. Blair took a few steps towards Grace, greeting her. "Oh, hello. Jim tells me your staying for supper." He gave her one of his killer smiles. She immediately smiled back. 

"Blair, I wish you would call me Grace. It's okay, you know." 

Blair grinned. "Sure, okay, Grace." 

Jim watched Blair, chuckling to himself. Women of any age found it hard to resist his handsome, high-spirited partner. Blair had that cuddly quality and boyish charm that women loved. Hell, he loved it himself, he thought, smiling. Blair sat on the sofa next to the one on which Grace was sitting, leaving the space next to Grace vacant for Jim. Jim passed the bottles to them both. 

"Thanks, Jim." Blair smiled up at his partner. Jim sat on the sofa next to Grace. Blair was happy to see that Jim didn't retreat to the farthest chair in the room. He seemed to be coming to grips with the fact that his mother was here, and it was better to flow with the tide, than fight it. After all, she had been back in town for a week and a half now, and Jim and she had met several times during that period. Jim had reported to Blair that he and Grace seemed to be working through some things, and seemed to be coming to some amenable resolution regarding their relationship. Jim also reported that he had apologized to William and Grace regarding his unfortunate behavior that night when he was supposed to have dinner with them. 

Blair also knew that she was leaving to return home at the end of the week. Although Blair and Grace had spoken briefly on several occasions, this would be the first time they would spend more than a few minutes together. Jim felt it was time that Grace got to know Blair a little better. She would have to accept Blair as Jim's partner in all things in order for Jim to consider her part of his life. 

Grace started up the conversation. "Blair, Jim tells me he's what's called a Sentinel. I would like to understand about his abilities. He tells me that you're the person to ask. You're an expert, it seems." 

Blair was a bit embarrassed. Jim had told Blair that he had explained to his parents that he was a Sentinel, but he didn't know that Jim had mentioned anything personal about him. 

"Well, I don't know about being an expert, but there was a time when I was writing a book about Sentinels, and I did quite a bit of research. Jim volunteered to be my test subject, and I studied him for three years." 

"Blair, I think that qualifies you as an expert." Grace encouraged him. "Well, tell me all you can about his Sentinel powers. I want to know everything about my son." 

Blair glanced at Jim, who nodded slightly. "Go ahead. Give her one of your lectures." Jim chuckled softly. Blair gave him a look that promised retaliation at some later time. But Blair never needed much encouragement to talk about his favorite subject. 

"Sentinels were originally the tribal protectors. They were responsible for the well being of the entire population regarding the hunting of food, the weather patterns, the approach of enemies and other hazards to the tribe. A Sentinel was chosen because of his or her genetic advantage of heightened senses. They had the ability to see, hear, smell, taste and touch things that normal people couldn't. They kept everyone safe. In present day, we still have our tribal protectors. Jim is the Sentinel of Cascade. We first thought he became aware of his sensory abilities after he survived in the jungles of Peru for eighteen months. Now we know that had those senses as a child. Prolonged isolation triggers the abilities, and trauma can sometimes repress them. . 

Now a Sentinel is capable of amazing feats regarding the senses, but he's also susceptible to what is called a zone out. That's where one sense is used to such an extreme level that it blocks out all the other senses. As an example, say Jim is looking three or four blocks down the street, focusing in on a car's license plate. Well, his vision narrows, and blocks out his other senses. He could zone in the middle of a busy street, and get flattened by a bus. I'm his Guide. I watch his back. I make sure he isn't zoned out anywhere he can he harmed. If he zones too far, he seems to be in a trance. I help him stay focused. I have the ability to connect our spirits together, and guide him back if I need to. Oh, and our spirits are our animal spirits. A spirit guide protects every Sentinel and Guide. Jim's spirit guide is the panther. He sees it in his visions and dreams. My animal spirit is a wolf. I see it also." 

Blair stopped, waiting for some reaction from Jim's mother. Her look was absolutely dumbfounded. Blair gave her a few minutes to think about what he had just said. He understood that this information must seem out of the realm of possibility to most people. Blair had to give Grace credit, because when she finally answered, she managed to say exactly the right thing to Jim. 

"That is utterly amazing. Jimmy, it's so wonderful. I had no idea. It sounds like you were specially chosen to be a Sentinel. I can understand why. You were always a special little boy." Grace smiled at Jim, who was a little taken aback at his mother's quick acceptance of Blair's "lecture." 

"Thank you." Jim answered, almost shyly, giving her a quick smile. He glanced at his partner. "Blair, there's more, so you might as well tell her all of it." 

Blair watched Jim closely. "Okay, Jim. If you're sure. I can talk about your abilities all night if you want me to. You know how great I think you are." 

"You're embarrassing me, Chief. Just tell the facts, and quit with the personal comments." He softened his admonition with a smile. 

Grace watched the interaction between Jim and Blair. She was amazed by the fact that they seemed so in tune with each. In spite of the fact that she had met Blair only on several short occasions before, and was just getting to know her son, watching the two of them was like watching two souls united. They were perfect together. The easy jesting; the way they looked at each other; and the understanding between them. Grace had never seen two people more aware of each other. It was so beautiful she almost cried. 

She brought her mind back to the conversation. "May I ask a question about this, Jim?" 

"Yes, of course. What do you want to know?" 

"Do any other people have these Sentinel abilities?" With Grace's innocent question, both men looked at each other, and started laughing. Grace was puzzled. Blair apologized. 

"Jim and I don't mean to be rude. We're sorry. It's just that of anything you could ask us, that is the one thing that has the most disturbing memories for us. Why we are laughing is that we're managed to survive what was not a good experience, and we're both still alive to talk about it. To answer your question, yes, there are others with Sentinel abilities. Unfortunately, the one person we met with such abilities was a very nasty woman. Both of us are lucky we weren't killed." 

"Blair, that's not entirely true." Jim interjected. He spoke to his mother, but looked at Blair. "In all actuality, Blair was killed. He was declared dead by the paramedics. The woman used him to help her learn to cope with her abilities, and then she drowned him in a fountain in front of the university. When I found him and pulled him out, he was dead. The paramedics said he was dead. I wouldn't accept that fact. It was my fault he was involved in police matters in the first place, and it was my fault he was dead. My shaman from Peru who had died a year before appeared to me in a vision, and guided me to bring Blair back to life by connecting our animal spirits. The power of my spirit entered his in my vision, and he came back. He and I shared that vision, and since that time, we've shared other visions." ' 

Blair also looked at Jim as he spoke. "Being a Sentinel and a Guide is a very mystical, spiritual experience. It's deep in our souls. My spirit and Jim's are connected for life. Even after we both die, our spirits will always be together. That's just the way it is." 

Jim continued. "Our souls belong together. It took us more than four years of being together to realize that we needed to do, and to whom we belonged. Now there's no question. We belong together, now and always, body and soul." 

As Blair and Jim spoke, they completely forgot Grace's presence. They spoke directly to each other, looking into each other's hearts. Grace felt like she was intruding on an extremely personal moment between the two men. She sat very quietly, feeling the power of their connection flowing between them. After a few seconds of silence, Jim broke the contact with Blair. He looked at his mother. 

"Any other questions?" Jim inquired. 

She was breathless. They accepted their connection as easily as they breathed. For her, it was almost a religious experience watching them. "Not right now. Thanks." She managed to whisper. 

"Man, I am starving. When do we eat, anyway." Blair went out to the kitchen, and fished around in the fridge for another beer. "Anybody want another?" He called, holding up the bottle. Jim and Grace accepted his offer. 

Grace looked at her son. "Jim, I smell Beef and Broccoli, and Sweet and Sour Chicken." 

Jim stopped and sniffed. "Yeah, me too." 

Blair tested the air. "Hey, you guys, I don't smell anything. And I'm the one who's hungry. Jim, what time did you tell that pizza guy to deliver?" 

"I didn't order pizza. I ordered Chinese." 

Blair stopped in his tracks. "Jim, you're telling me that you ordered Chinese." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Is the food here now? In the building? Is the delivery guy here now?" 

Jim stopped and listened. "Yup, he's on the second floor landing, heading this way. I can smell the food and I can hear him." 

"Jim, your mother said she could smell Beef and Broccoli, and Sweet and Sour Chicken." 

"Yeah, that's what I ordered." 

Blair went over to his partner, and smacked him lightly on the side of the head. "Jim! Think about it! She smelled the food before you, you dimwit. Do you know what this means?" 

Jim's mouth dropped open. He sat in a daze. The knock at the door announced the arrival of the delivery person. Blair answered, taking the bag held out to him, and passing the bills to the young man with a word of thanks. Now Blair could smell the tantalizing fragrance of the food. Jim hadn't moved from his spot, and Grace looked puzzled. Blair put the bag of food on the dining room table. He went back in the living room, and stood between mother and son. 

"Grace, you could smell the food from three floors down. Is that right?" 

Grace watched Blair's growing excitement. "Well, I didn't know he was three floors down. I just figured someone in the building was cooking and it smelled really good." 

"Have you always been sensitive to smells?" 

"Now that you mention it, yes. I always could smell things before my mother when I was a child. I knew when food was spoiled before she did. She used to get angry with me when I refused to eat because I wanted it to be fresh. I didn't like when my clothes weren't clean. I liked my sheets changed almost every day, and I still do. I didn't like when other children came to play who were dirty or messy. When I was married to William, I used to drive him crazy cleaning house all the time. And I always wanted the boys to be bathed morning and night. I don't wear perfume. It gives me headaches. I never thought about it. I just figured I was more sensitive about smells than most people." 

"What about your other senses? Are any of them overly sensitive? Taste? 

"No, not that I've ever noticed." 

"Sight? How about loud noises? Do they bother you?" Blair was in interrogation mode. 

"No, not particularly. I have good eyesight. I don't wear glasses, though. My doctor is surprised as most people my age seem to need reading glasses, at least." 

Blair was really getting hyped now. "The last one, touch? Are you sensitive to touch?" 

"I don't think so. Why? What do you think is going on?" 

Jim listened to Blair's questioning. He followed Blair's line of reason. "Blair is thinking that if you are hypersensitive that it might account for why I am. He's thinking that I inherited my hypersenses from you." Jim looked at Blair. "Aren't you?" 

"Yes, that would account for your Sentinel abilities. Your mother had a gene for hypersensitivity, although with her it is just one sense, her sense of smell that's more acute than the rest of us. She may have a slight sensitivity in her eyesight, but I would have to conduct some experiments to find that out. Actually, it would be really interesting to conduct experiments on all her senses just so I could rule out any other hyperactivity." 

"Chief, you're not experimenting on anybody." Jim informed him. 

"Wait, Jim." Grace interrupted. "It's all right with me if he wants to experiment. It might be fun. Besides, if it helps you understand your abilities, I would be willing to let Blair experiment. I trust him. I don't think he would hurt me. We can do it on my next visit." 

Jim laughed "No, Blair wouldn't hurt you, but he sure as hell can be annoying sometimes." 

Blair laughed also. "Thanks a lot, Jim. And you're never annoying, I suppose. And speaking of eating, when are we going to eat?" 

Jim rolled his eyes. "We're eating now. Right now. Are you happy?" 

"Yeah, I'm happy, and I'm hungry, too." 

"Jeez, Blair, I would have never guessed." 

Grace laughed at their bantering. Jim was her son, and she loved him, but as people, she was beginning to like both of them a lot. 

* * *

Jim Ellison stepped out into the hallway of his building, and walked to meet his mother who had just stepped from the elevator. 

He gave her a smile. "Hello, it's such a nice day, I thought you and I could take a walk. Is that okay with you?" 

Grace looked up at Jim, returning his smile. "Yes, that sounds really good. I remember Cascade doesn't have very many of these warm, pleasant days. It would be a shame to waste it." 

He nodded as he pushed the elevator button. While they were waiting, he noticed a slight change in her respiration and heart rate. She was a bit nervous. He wondered why. She had called and asked to meet with him privately before she left in the morning. Jim wondered if this was when the bomb would drop, and the reason for her sudden reappearance would surface. 

He had finally admitted to himself just a day or so ago that he liked her. Maybe not as a mother, but as a friend. He still wasn't ready to accept her as his mother. Someday, if things progressed as well as they had, but not just yet. Jim still had the strong need to protect his heart from the hurts of his childhood, but he was starting to allow himself to think about her as someone he would like in his life in some capacity. He hoped this wouldn't be the time when all that would be ruined. But thanks to Blair and his Karma and cosmic thinking, Jim knew he couldn't do anything about it. He was willing to listen to what she had to say; something he would not have been willing to do before he and Blair became lovers. If she rejected him once again, he would always know that he had at least tried, and he would have to accept the idea that he wasn't supposed to have the kind of parents who were nurturing, loving and accepting of their children. It would hurt, but he would cope. Blair made him realize that it wasn't his fault William and Grace were like they were. It was just fate. 

Jim and Grace walked the two or three blocks to the park around the corner from Jim's apartment. She asked him about his work, and what kinds of cases he liked working on. Jim felt she was trying to keep up the conversation. She seemed edgy today. They found an empty bench under an oak tree, and sat down. 

Jim looked at his mother. "You seem a bit nervous. Is everything all right?" 

Grace shook her head, smiling. "Of course. I should have known you would sense that. It still surprises me that you can sense things. I'll get used to it. At least, I hope you'll give me the chance to get used to it." 

"I think I would be willing to get to know you better now that I understand you a little better. But you should know that I have a very difficult time with people who aren't truthful and loyal. I tend to be unforgiving. I'm trying to be better about being judgmental with people. Blair has taught me that. He's more willing to go with the flow. I'm learning to. It makes my life a lot easier." 

"Jimmy, there is something I have to ask you. I'm having a difficult time even contemplating asking. I wouldn't ask if it were for me. I realize that I don't deserve anything from you, and I'm willing to take whatever type of a relationship you want. It's entirely your call. But, that being said, there is something I have to ask. It's not for me directly, although I would certainly benefit from it." Grace watched Jim closely. She took several quick breaths, trying to steel herself to bring up her request. Her blue eyes were wide, and she was starting to cry. 

Jim wasn't sure what to make of her statement. He scanned her respiration and heart rate. He didn't sense she was lying. "The best thing for you to do is just tell me outright what you want to tell me. Don't try to cover it up or make it sound better. Just come out and say it." Jim watched her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks she brushed impatiently away. 

She spoke quickly, not stopping to take a breath, not waiting for his reactions. "James, I need to know if you would be willing to have your bone marrow matched so that my daughter could use you as a donor. She has leukemia, and there is a good possibility that she will need a bone marrow transplant within the next six months. The best matches are family. I have only you and Stephen. He's already agreed to be tested. Neither one of you might be a match, but we won't know until you're tested. She's only 17. It's not her fault I was a terrible mother to you. She's innocent. I wouldn't ask for myself. I'll do anything. Please." Grace had risen to her feet during her statement. Jim rose also, and stood over her. She looked up at him while speaking, the tears coursing down her face. When she finally stopped for a breath, Jim answered her. 

"Yes." 

She watched his face. Her voice was barely a whisper. "What?" 

Jim looked seriously at her. "I said yes." 

Grace looked at him, her mouth open. Jim sensed the drop in her blood pressure immediately. Her eyes rolled back, and he reached out quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders as she fainted. 

"Grace!" He gently lowered her back onto the bench and laid her down, putting her head on his arm as he knelt beside the bench, gently patting her face. She opened her eyes just a few seconds later. 

"Grace, just lie still. Are you okay? Can you answer me? I'm going to call an ambulance." Jim was worried. 

"No. No. I'm okay. I'm sorry. That was really stupid of me. I'm usually not like this." She smiled at him. He had called her Grace. That was the first time he addressed her by her name since they had first met. She was happy about that. It was a big step for him. 

Jim smiled at her. "It's okay. When did you eat last?" 

"Ah, yesterday, I think. I've just been too nervous. My stomach's been doing flips for two days." 

"Why? You couldn't be afraid of me, could you? Are you afraid to talk to me?" 

"No, not afraid, apprehensive, maybe. And a bit intimidated. I think I can sit up now." 

Jim put his hand under her elbow, and helped her sit. He looked up her closely. "Are you dizzy?" 

She smiled down at him. "No, I think I'm okay now. Thank you, Jimmy." 

He rose from the ground and brushed off his pants' legs. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. There's a little place about a block from here Blair and I like. Do you think you can make it that far?" He held out his hand to her. 

She reached up, taking his hand, smiling. "Yes, I can make it that far." Jim helped her up, and put his arm around her shoulders in case she felt dizzy until they had made it safely down the street, and into the caf. He guided her into the back booth, and sat on the bench opposite her. 

"You need something to bring up your blood sugar. You're probably dehydrated, too, which is why you fainted." Jim informed her. 

When the waiter came over, Jim ordered Grace sweetened iced tea and a grilled cheese sandwich, which she had requested. He ordered apple pie and coffee for himself. 

"Jim, I may have fainted because I haven't eaten for a while, but I also think I fainted because you said yes." 

He encouraged her quietly. "Tell me everything, Grace." 

She nodded. "Well, she's 17, and her name is Brice. She was diagnosed last year. It's been really hard for her. She hasn't been able to go to school lately because she's been so sick from the treatments. The doctors think that the chemo is working right now. But there's still a chance that she'll need a transplant. I didn't want to wait until it was desperate, so I decided to approach you now. I wanted to know if there was any hope. I've been tested, but I'm not a match. Her father died four years ago in a car accident, and he had no family to speak of. One cousin who agreed to be tested, but no match there. That left you and Stephen." 

"Does she know about us?" 

"Yes. I was going to tell her when she was 18, and give her the option then of doing whatever she wanted with the information, but since this happened, I decided to tell her right away. She's so thrilled. She always wanted an older brother. Now she has two. But don't worry, I told her not to expect to be accepted as family. I don't care if you never want to see her. If you're willing to be tested, and donate if you're a match, that's all I ask. You have no obligation otherwise. I'm serious about this, James. That's all I am asking. For Brice. Not for me." 

"Grace, please stop. You're worse than Blair is. I thought he rambled more than any other person on the planet, but you're giving him a run for his money." Jim smiled at her. 

The food arrived, so they both stopped talking for a few minutes. Jim wanted her to eat before she passed out on him again. He watched her as she ate. He liked her. True, she had left him and he had carried around that hurt for all these years. And also true was the fact that he felt she had done a huge injustice to him by depriving him of a mother during his adolescent years. But he knew she had been punished all these years by her own foolish mistakes. She had lost her sons. She would never have the experiences of being a family with them, and enjoy their lives as they grew from boys to men. They couldn't go back, but they could try to go forward. He was willing to try and be friends for now. 

"Are you feeling better?" 

"Oh, yes. I'm feeling great. Thank you so much." 

"It was only a sandwich, Grace." 

"No, Jimmy, not the food. For being the kind of man who would make any mother proud. I don't deserve even your compassion. But thank you, for Brice." 

Jim blushed. He was not easily embarrassed, but she managed to do so. "You're welcome." He replied, smiling at Grace. "And, if it's okay with you, I'd like to meet my sister." 

* * *

Jim Ellison arrived home several hours later, bursting through the door of the loft in a decidedly uncharacteristic Ellison manner. He was excited. 

"Blair! Where are you? Hey!" 

Blair looked over the railing from the loft bedroom. 

"Hi, Jim. I'm changing the sheets. I'll be right down." 

Jim couldn't wait. He crossed the room, and climbed the stairs two at a time. 

"Blair! I've figured it out! I've finally got it!" 

Blair came from around the bed where he had been putting the spread back neatly, just the way Jim liked it, and smiled at him. 

"Hey, man, that's great!" He stopped and considered. "What did you figure out?" 

"Me. You. My life. Why!" 

Blair had to laugh. "Great, Jim. You have it all figured out now, I suppose." 

Jim nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I do. This afternoon everything fell into place." 

Blair was still grinning. "You want to tell me about it?" 

Jim grabbed Blair's upper arms and shook him. "I'm so excited! It's you. You're the grand prize!" 

Blair eyed Jim. "Jim, slow down, and tell me what the hell you're talking about. I'm totally lost." 

Jim's smiling blue eyes met Blair's. "Okay. It's like this. If my mother hadn't left us, and my father hadn't been like he was, I would have never joined the military. If I had never joined the military, then I would never have been sent to Peru. Then if I hadn't gone to Peru, I wouldn't have remembered about my hyperactive senses." Jim stopped and took a breath. 

Blair started to say something, but Jim stopped him. "No, wait. There's more. If I hadn't survived Peru, and hadn't come back to Cascade, and become a cop, I would have never been wacko when you found me. And then if I hadn't been going crazy about these damned senses, you would have never helped me with them, and become my Guide. You following this?" 

Blair laughed. "Yes, Jim, I follow this." 

Jim continued in a rush. "Well, anyway, if you hadn't become my Guide, you would never have become an observer and my partner. You would never have become a cop, and most importantly, you would never have become my lover. There!" Jim said with a satisfied grin. 

"Okay, let me get this straight. You said the grand prize. So you and I becoming lovers is the grand prize?" 

"Almost, Blair, almost. You're the grand prize. My grand prize. I get to have you because I managed to survive everything that happened. You're my reward!" Jim shook him again. 

Blair looked at him. "Jim, that is the silliest thing I have ever heard." 

Jim looked disappointed. "Why? It makes perfect sense." 

Blair laughed. "Jim, I'm kidding. I'm just teasing you. It's kind of embarrassing, that's all. You really think that? That's really, ah, nice." Blair's dusky blue eyes looked at Jim shyly. Jim grinned. 

"Yes, Blair, I really think that." He leaned over and kissed Blair warmly. "You're my prize." Then he hugged him. 

"Jeez, Jim, thanks." Was about all Blair could manage right now. 

Jim then told Blair all that had happened that afternoon between him and Grace. 

"So are you okay with everything? With what Grace had to tell you, and all?" Blair was concerned. 

"Yeah, I think so. I've decided I want to try and be friends with her, and I want to help her and Brice. I think it's the right thing to do, and it will make me feel good helping." 

"Well, Jim, now it's my turn to tell you that if I'm your prize, then you have to be mine. That's just fantastic, your offering to help them." 

Jim smiled at Blair. "I guess we've just about complimented each other to death here this afternoon. I'm hungry. How about you?" 

Blair nodded happily. "I could eat, but first, I want to make a deal with you." 

"Okay. What deal?" 

"It's like this. I'm the Guide. I protect you from danger when you zone out, right?" 

Jim looked at Blair, and wondered what he was up to. "Yeah. So." He answered tentatively. 

"I want to make a trade with you. I promise to not let anything happen to you the next time you zone out, say, like, not let the psycho bad guy fill you full of lead, if you promise to tie me up and ravish me." 

"What!? Are you nuts?" Jim shook his head at his partner. "You are absolutely crazy." 

"Oh, come on, Jim. I'm volunteering. It'll be fun. Please." Blair opened those shiny blue eyes and gave Jim one of those innocent, pleading Blair looks that Jim couldn't resist. 

Jim burst out laughing. "Okay, Blair, it's a deal. You promise to save me from the next psycho killer, and I promise to tie you up and ravish you." 

Blair was happy. "When?" 

"Blair!" Jim's voice warned him. 

"Hey, man, I'm just asking. I want a contract, in writing. When?" 

"Oh, all right. Tonight. How's that?" 

"Good. That fits into my schedule." 

Jim has still laughing at Blair. He reached out and smacked Blair on the side of the head. 

"Blair, now I know you are downright insane. Come on; let's go eat. I want Italian. I never ravish on an empty stomach." 


End file.
